wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Descendants/Wings of Fire Crossover
The untitled Descendants/WIngs of Fire Crossover is a crossover fanfiction by Official Cumulus Cloud. While the plot was formed in 2016, but it's unknown when Cumulus will finish it. (But if there is someone who likes Descendants, I could use some help!) With the last Descendants Movie premiering August 3rd, Cumulus will plan on writing the script for the graphic novel Cover Art The front cover will depict the 5 VKs looking over a mountain onto Propylea's Horizon. On the back cover, however, the 3 main dragon characters will be doing the same. Main VK Characters (See Descendants Wiki) Maleficent Bertha Faery II - Mal (as she's more often called) is the evil pixie daughter of Maleficient. She's half-dragon, half fairy. She can cast spells from a spellbook, transform into a dragon, and see the future (hinting she's half NightWing) Evie Maclahose - Daughter of Queen Grimhilde Maclahose. She has a pocket mirror that obeys her every command. She's also very good at chemistry. Carlos de Vil - Son of Cruella de Vil. He had the power to talk to dogs. However, he's only alluded to throughout the series due to his death Jay - Son of Jafar. Main Dragon Characters Kangaroo - An animus SandWing in hiding. Tetra - A SeaWing/RainWing. Younger Brother of Arowana Fritillary - A Purple SilkWing. One of the very few that live in Pyrrhia in hiding. Original Story Plot After Clearsight defeated Darkstalker, she went to find the Lost Continent(s). A DeathWing named Severity bumped into her. She was taken to the DeathWing's Peak to meet the ruler. She was allowed to stay on Covamida, and eventually, Clearsight and Severity had a child. They named their dragonet Maleficent (yes the Disney Maleficent) and enchanted her to be able to change into a scavenger. Maleficent also had animus power but due to discovering spells, she took animus magic a level higher After losing the battle with Prince Phillip and being cast into the Isle of the Lost, she found a scavenger and had a child named Mal. Yes, this also makes Mal a cross between a human and a DeathWing/NightWing. Luckily in Descendants 2, she could still transform into a dragon. Mal took her mother's spellbook and used the spells for herself. One day, Mal finds out that Auradon is lies between Pyrrhia and Propylea. Continents full of gigantic dragons. As the main 4 explore Pyrrhia and Propylea, Mal finds out something dumbfounding: She is the key to reuniting all 14 tribes together once again. NEW Story Plot Tetra, Kangaroo, and Fritillary are 3 completely different dragons with the same goal: Get off of Pyrrhia. They can't go to Pantala, since it's controlled by HiveWings. So they come up with a crazier idea: Get off the ''planet. '' There was a rumored land where scavengers have magical powers. The land is called Auradon, and it's only a few miles southeast of the Kingdom of the Sea. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie are 5 Villain Kids living semi-normal lives in Auradon. A month after Ben and Mal's wedding, 3 dragons come to attack Auradon. (Well, the 3 dragons can't speak scavenger.) Luckily, Mal can speak dragon and find out the 3 dragons are.............tourists. And need Auradon's help to travel to another planet. Everyone looks to the Fairy Godmother, who forbids the VKs from going, and tells the dragons to look elsewhere. But they forget Mal also has a lot of magic. Using her magic, the VKs and the Dragons all teleport to the other planet: Propylea. There, strange creatures, such as Scorpion-Dolphins, roam the plains. There are also new dragons. These 7 tribes are in a warring state, and it's up to them to stop them from fighting. Plot Changes Over Time # The Lost Continent was orginally named Covamida. This was changed since Covamida wasn't an insect genus and Pantala was revealed. Now, Propylea is either another continent or an entirely new planet. # Clearsight was originally going to marry a DeathWing and Maleficent would be their daughter. This had to be changed as Clearsight's whereabouts after Darkstalker were revealed. # There is currently a plot hole in why the VKs travel to Propylea, as the idea of discovering Mal's geneaology is scrapped # Freddie Facilier would have been one of the main VK Characters. This was changed after Celia, Freddie's sister was revealed. (Plus too many main characters) # An AviWing would have given a story about how LeafWings became extinct on Propylea. This is changed since LeafWings are a canonical tribe. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce)